Liquidity and Asses
by Woody K
Summary: Misty meets and mates with a Piplup. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


One day, on the beach, Misty was completely naked because she had streaked all the way there from her home. She had anticipated nobody going to the beach because it seemed rather cloudy at the time and people thought it would rain. Misty's thoughts were confirmed when the beach was empty, but it has not rained at all so far. Being naked at the beach was something Misty had always wanted to do, she sunbathed in the nude and skinny dipped as much as she pleased.

An hour later, while lying down naked on the sand, Misty noticed a Piplup slowly approaching her. Apparently, her nakedness caught its eye and grabbed its attention. Seeing the water Pokémon, Misty seduced it by playing her breasts and vagina, whispering, "What's that? You want to breed with me."

The Piplup nodded, Misty smiled as she hugged it and said, "Go on, eat my breasts and vagina. They're all yours."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise and gasped as the Piplup sucked on her left nipple, "This is insane. Insanely cool."

With Misty's butt planted firmly in the sand below, she brought the Piplup's mouth close to her vulva and smiled, "Ok, dig in."

When the Piplup kissed Misty's pussy, she arched her back and moaned as she felt the water Pokémon's tongue on her most intimate part. At first, the Piplup licked just outside her pussy, teasing Misty and building her anticipation, then it worked her inner thighs and back to her outer lips, the Piplup kept doing it for what seemed forever.

Then, the Piplup's tongue extended and pushed deep into Misty's pussy, going as deep as it could, running up and down her slit as her hole was available for it and the Piplup sank its hot tongue deep into Misty, it felt so heavenly, so deep and so intimate. The Piplup swirled her tongue deep in Misty's cunt as she screamed, "OH GOD!"

As the Piplup brought it's face closer to Misty's vagina, it licked Misty even harder as she kept it pinned there for what seemed like an eternity and felt her orgasm begin to build. Misty was loving every second of it and she felt her vagina getting insanely wet, feeling super turned on by what she was doing.

It was really arousing for Misty's vulva to be directly in front of the Piplup's eager mouth and Misty opened herself so the Piplup could see the delicate coral pink of her core, Misty slowly and temptingly pushed her cunt onto the Piplup and it really loved its first taste of pussy and from the taste and feel, the water Pokémon hoped it wouldn't be the last, at least not of Misty's.

While the Pokémon continued to make love to Misty, she even groped her own breasts a bit, turned on by the erotic stunt that she was pulling. The Piplup started by slowly licking Misty with light gentle strokes, running up and down the length of her lips, then pushed its tongue into her, running it deeply, as deep as it could.

Surprisingly, the Piplup had no trouble finding Misty's clitoris, it was protruding from her lips and it looked rather hard, pink and engorged. Feeling the Piplup suck it into its mouth in one lustful motion, Misty let out a scream while she continued to touch herself on her exquisite boobs, she had begun playing with her nipples and was pinching them hard, she was really turned on by her own little beach excursion, somehow it was pleasurable and was turning Misty on to no end.

The Piplup continued to suck on Misty's clit for a while as she was feeling her excitement build, Misty smiled at the Piplup and said to herself, "No stopping now, you've got to finish what you wanted to start."

Misty moaned as the Piplup got into a nice natural rhythm with its licking, teasing, building the intensity and then easing it back. As the Piplup inserted its tongue into the woman's wet and accepting pussy, it felt her clench down tight on its tongue as the Piplup moved it around, rotating it in her, Misty moaned, "Oh God, even Ash doesn't do that, it's fantastic, so simple, but oh GOD. Does it feel good or what?"

Knowing that she was close to cumming, Misty encouraged the water Pokémon to hurry up her approaching orgasm, which was building as Misty felt a warm glow spread from deep in the core of her being, she pushed her pussy hard onto the Piplup's mouth.

Soon, Misty finally reached her climax, she shuddered, spasmed and came all over the sand beneath her feet and her sweet, sweet juices were flooding the Piplup's mouth. It was such a beautiful moment, so pure in its being.

The Piplup, to its credit, didn't stop pleasuring Misty, but seemed to increase its licking of her as it touched her clit, then wow, it stuck its tongue out and flicked it once. A jolt of electricity shot through Misty as that touch on her clit was all it took and she hit one more intense orgasm. She ground her hips hard against the Piplup's face as it drank her flowing juices, not spilling a drop.

Now that Misty was spent and sated, Misty held the Piplup in her arms and giggled, "I like to cuddle Pokémon without my clothes."

As she held the Pokémon, she pondered for a bit and asked, "Would you like to move in with me? I'll move to the beach shore so we can be together forever."

Piplup nodded happily, Misty carried the Pokémon as she headed home to pack up her things and move, intending to set up a new home and live right on the beach.


End file.
